METAMORFOSIS
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Dan ternyata, perspektif Sasuke terhadap Sakura juga bisa bermetamorfosis. [AU! OOC! and sooooo little humor] :)


**METAMORFOSIS**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _[Naruto selalu dan akan selalu menjadi milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel apa pun dari fanfiksi ini]_

 _A SasuSaku Fanfiction_

 _by_

 _ **-dhelineeTan-**_

 _..._

 _Happy Reading and Enjoy!_

..

.

Sembilan belas一tidak, tapi duapuluh meter.

Sasuke menendang bola memasuki gawang sejauh 20 meter. Itu adalah rekor untuknya. Dengan keringat melintasi pipi (mengikutsertakan debu dan sejenisnya) serta napas yang tersengal-sengal; Sasuke menyeringai puas. Jenis seringai yang akan dengan sangat mudah membuat barisan _fansgirlnya_ mimisan, atau pingsan, dan dalam beberapa kasus dapat mengakibatkan kejang-kejang dadakan. Dia mendapatkan hadiah toss dari teman-temannya sekaligus pekikan nyaring para gadis di pinggiran lapangan.

Risiko jadi siswa populer.

...

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Untuk turnamen dua minggu nanti, persiapkan dirimu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka lokernya, meneguk air mineral hingga tinggal separuh botol. "Ya, Kakashi."

Kakashi Hatake adalah pelatihnya. Sampai sekarang, alasan pria itu menduduki posisi 'guru olahraga' masih menjadi teka-teki bagi Sasuke. Mengingat ya, bagaimanapun, Kakashi lebih cocok menjadi guru kimia atau aritmatika dikarenakan tampangnya yang _mendekati_ lelaki intelektual. Bukan olahraga.

Kakashi mengenggol bahu Sasuke main-main, "ingat, jangan jadikan kisah asmaramu sebagai hambatan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ditolak itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi ayolah, masih ada perempuan lain selain dia, kan?"

Sasuke diam. Lalu berdecih.

Kakashi tahu? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sasuke yakin sebelumnya tidak ada satu pun saksi.

"Seperti Sakura, misalnya. Kalian sangat akrab dan dia gadis yang manis." Lanjut Kakashi.

Tunggu! Apa!?

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya ketika Sasuke membanting pintu loker dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

...

Sasuke dan populer tidak pernah sekali pun terpisah. Sasuke selalu populer dan popularitas tak pernah luntur dari sosoknya. Dia tampan, genius, kaya, lalu apalagi?

Sasuke dilahirkan dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi populer.

Dia layaknya pangeran dalam lembaran buku-buku dongeng. Hell yeahh!

Sasuke dan wanita adalah buah dari popularitasnya. Ia memiliki banyak mantan, tidak dapat dihitung dengan jumlah jari manusia, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka akan bertahan lama dengannya. Katakan saja, ia disebut 'buaya darat' tapi masa bodo. Toh, ini hidupnya.

Tapi mungkin, sekarang Tuhan mencoba untuk menghukumnya. Dia jatuh cinta, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya hingga tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika gadis itu menolaknya dengan satu kata "maaf."

Dan begitulah, Sasuke tidak ingin membahasnya.

 _"Seperti Sakura, misalnya. Kalian sangat akrab dan dia gadis yang manis."_

 _"Seperti Sakura, misalnya. Kalian sangat akrab dan dia gadis yang manis."_

 _"Seperti Sakura, misalnya. Kalian sangat akrab dan dia gadis yang manis."_

Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Kakashi kemarin. Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Tetangganya. Sahabat sedari mereka masih mengenakan popok. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang di masa TK selalu memakai bando kupu-kupu merah marun. Gadis itu keras kepala, tempramental, pemarah, tomboy, galak lagi. Di mana letak manisnya coba? Huh?

Wajahnya? Menurutnya masih standar.

Senyumnya? Biasa saja.

Tubuhnya? Bukan jenis gitar Spanyol.

Lalu apa?

Apakah amukannya?

Sasuke bergidik. Ia pernah babak belur oleh Sakura, ia pernah mendapat semprotan omelannya. Alasanya? Pria itu mematahkan hati salah satu sahabatnya, sebut saja Yamanaka Ino. Sakura juga tak henti-henti memelototinya. Itu satu tahun yang lalu.

Dia mengabaikan penjelasan Orochimaru- _sensei_ (guru fisika yang memiliki struktur lidah irasional). Matanya beralih ke luar jendela, ada langit, ada awan, ada burung. Dia mulai menghitung jumlah pesawat yang lewat; satu, dua, tiga. Mendesah bosan, Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia melihat Sakura di tengah lapangan dalam posisi siap untuk memukul. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa ia sadari.

Gadis itu memajukan kaki kirinya, tubuh condong ke depan, menatap lurus pada bola di tangan _pitcher_ , mengayunkan lengan dan一

 _ **BANG**_

Matanya membulat.

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu一

"WHOAA!"

Bola itu mendekat ke arahnya.

 _ **PRANG!**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

Dan sukses menghantamnya.

...

 _ **BANG**_

Bola itu melambung tinggi, lebih, lebih tinggi dan一

 _ **PRANG!**_

Mencium jendela kaca ruang一entah apa itu. Lantai empat.

Dengan mata terbelalak, Sakura berbalik hanya untuk mendapati teman-teman satu klubnya tercengang di tempat. Temari bahkan ternganga dan sedetik kemudian menutup mulut. Susah payah Sakura menelan ludah, terlebih lagi ketika puluhan pasang mata itu beralih menatapnya. Terkejut, shock, kagum, dan banyak ekspresi lain yang gagal dia identifikasi.

"BOLA SIAPA INI!?"

Bertambah tercenganglah mereka ketika mendengar teriakan menggelegar seseorang dari ruang TKP (tempat kejadian perkara)

 _Gawat!_

Dengan tongkat baseball masih di genggaman, Sakura mengabaikan suara khawatir Tenten ketika kakinya reflek berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, pun tak lupa merapalkan mantra antah berantah. _'Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku!'_ Ulangnya lagi dan lagi. _'Mati aku!'_

Sakura menaiki tangga, berbelok dan langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong. Lalu berhenti.

 _Aduuh,_ hatinya mencelos.

 _ **XII A**_

Sakura pias. Itu ruang kelas Sasuke dan jika ingatannya tidak konslet, pria itu pernah mengeluhkan jika jam ketiga hari ini adalah pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei_. Guru paling killer di sini. Tangannya gemetar.

 _Cklekk_

"A一anoo, _sumima_ _一_ _"_ Sakura membeku. Seisi kelas memandangnya, tapi bukan itu alasannya, melainkan一 "Sasuke!? Apa yang? Oh yaampun maafkan aku!"

Pria itu tidak sadar, seisi kelas mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sakura menutup mulut, shock dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya ingin menangis tapi ditahannya.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Ini buruk. Buruk. Buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk.

Mereka membawanya ke UKS dan terimakasih untuk kepopuleran Sasuke karena tak butuh waktu 20 menit berita itu langsung menyebar dan menjadi trending topik di sekolahnya.

...

Pria itu menyebalkan. 100% menyebalkan dan hari ini dia bertambah 1000% menyebalkan.

"Ambilkan aku minuman."

"Kau masih punya kaki."

"Tapi ini sakit sekali."

"Kakimu masih utuh, Tuan Uchiha. Aku hanya menghancurkan jidatmu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?"

" ... "

"Aku ingin soda, buatkan aku mie ramen, setrika pakaianku, cuci sampai bersih, bersihkan kamarku, gantikan aku pakaian, kerjakan pr kimia ku bla bla bla bla ..."

"Aku tidak一"

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya dan Sakura mencicit. "Ba-baiklah, a-apa boleh buat."

Sakura harus bertanya makanan apa yang bibi Mikoto konsumsi di masa ngidam kehamilan Sasuke hingga membuatnya menjadi pemuda ajaib seberti ini.

...

Sasuke telah bertransformasi menjadi bayi raksasa. Dia bertambah manja dan pastinya menyebalkan.

Atas tragedi itu. Ditambah dengan persetujuan _de facto_ Mebuki, ibunya, dan permintaan maafnya atas insiden asusila yang ditimbulkan putri semata wayangnya. Sasuke mendapatkan hak penuh untuk emm, bagaimana saya menjelaskan ini, bisa dibilang, meminta apa saja, menginginkan apa saja dan Sakura (dengan sangat terpaksa) harus memenuhinya karena hampir keseluruhan permintaan pria itu absurd semua.

"Apa kau bisa nyanyi?"

Rahang Sakura jatuh. "HAA!?"

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi."

"HAA!?"

Lama-lama Sasuke kesal juga. "Nya-nyi." Tekannya.

Sasuke itu budeg apa gimana sih?

Kamar mereka 'kan berdekatan (mengingat keduanya adalah tetangga), seharusnya tahu lah jika suara Sakura itu sumbang a.k.a hancur (karena dia suka nyanyi di kamar mandi).

"Emm, nyanyi apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah. Bintang kecil kek, balonku ada lima kek, bolo-bolo kek, jaran goyang juga boleh."

Lagu apa itu!? Sakura bahkan baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Err Sasuke,"

"Hn"

"Tutup matamu, tutup telinga."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk keamanan."

"Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"Suaraku bisa memicu datangnya _shinigami."_

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bernyanyi, dada dibusungkan, ambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan一

"Sakura," suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Nggak jadi deh, jangan nyanyi. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Sakura mati-matian menahan godaan untuk meninju wajah (sialan) tampannya sementara Sasuke menunjukkan seringai menyebalkan itu lagi.

...

Sakura mendapatkan banyak tatapan permusuhan, terutama dari makhluk sejenisnya; perempuan. Dan karena itu pula, Sakura malas pergi sekolah dan malah memperolah ceramah dari ibunya.

Untungnya, sabuk hitam karate yang Sakura sandang bukan hanya bualan buaya. Karena itu juga tidak ada _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang berani menyerangnya, apalagi menantangnya untuk berduel. Bisa tewas mereka.

Tanggung jawabnya untuk Sasuke juga sudah mencapai final. Pria itu sehat wal'afiyat dan akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen Sepak Bola lusa nanti, tapi dari hari ke hari dosis menyebalkannya semakin tinggi saja.

"Dia itu kesurupan apa sih?" renungnya dramatis.

Padahal mah hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga一uhuk.

...

Sasuke akan menarik ucapannya sendiri. Dia akan menariknya, catat itu. Menariknya. Membantah perspektif sebelumnya tentang Sakura karena nyatanya, saat ini Sasuke melihat Sakura dalam perspektif berbeda.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma.

Mungkin karena Sasuke mulai menyadari jika dirinya menyukai Sakura. Aneh memang. Bahkan Sasuke sudah melupakan gadis itu, yang baru ia sadari jika itu hanya sekadar ketertarikan sekilas. Bukan rasa suka, apalagi cinta. Jangan bercanda.

 _Perasaannya pada Sakura berbeda. Ini nyata._

Jika dulu Sasuke mengatakan perihal kecantikannya yang masih dalam tahap standar, kini dirinya mengakui jika gadis itu cantik. Sangat cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Rambutnya indah, unik, tapi tidak norak (maafkan Sasuke yang dulu pernah mengatakan jika rambut pink aduhai itu 'norak'), matanya juga cerah, sangat hijau seperti daun pohon suji, kulitnya bersih dan beraromakan stroberi.

Lalu senyumnya. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih sering berteriak dibanding tersenyum, Sakura juga lebih sering tertawa dibanding tersenyum. Tawanya memang bukan tawa elegan, tapi lebih mirip jika disamakan dengan tawa setan dari dasar kerak Jahannam. Suaranya melengking dan ya, dia gadis tomboy tapi ternyata bisa bersikap feminim, apalagi ketika merasa malu dan terdapat rona di pipi. Tubuhnya memang tidak berbentuk gitar Spanyol tapi Sakura cukup berisi, sangat pas dan tidak berlebihan. Ideal. Perfecto.

Belakangan ini Sasuke sengaja membuatnya jengkel. Dia meminta ini itu, menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu hanya untuk melihatnya marah karena baginya; _Sakura terlihat lebih cantik saat mengamuk._

Menggelengkan kepala atas pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Entah itu menuju kelas atau kantin, mungkin juga toilet. Sesuai prediksinya, timnya berhasil mengalahkan tim Kirin High School dengan poin memuaskan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke benci menjadi populer. Ia membenci tatapan memuja para gadis itu yang bahkan sampai mengeluarkan liur mereka.

Mereka menjijikkan.

Tapi pernahkan Sakura memandangnya memuja? Emm ...

"SASUKE!"

Nah

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya garang.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak lagi. "Kau kenapa nggak bosen-bosen ngehancurin hati perempuan sih." Cecar gadis itu sementara Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Sakura melotot padanya. "Kau tahu Ayame- _chan_ , anak kelas XII C. Kau barusan nolak dia, kan?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja, Ayame- _chan_ cantik, pintar, baik, kasih dia kesempatan dan yang paling penting dia itu sahabatku. Tahun lalu Ino, sekarang Ayame. Nanti siapa lagi? Aku? Tch! Tadi aku nemuin Ayame- _chan_ nangis di toilet. Lama banget."

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Tutur Sasuke berterus terang.

" ... "

"Aku sukanya sama kamu. Puas? Kalo aku nerima dia, sama saja aku bohong dong?"

" ... "

Sakura masih belum konek.

"Kau一apa!?" Pekik Sakura histeris. Pipinya juga memerah. "Ba-bagaimana bisa一"

"Jam 10 di alun-alun, aku tunggu. Kita kencan besok." Potong Sasuke langsung.

Sakura cengo sementara pria itu asyik berjalan mendahuluinya. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, Sasuke mengangkat salah satunya menyentuh dada. Tempat di mana organ di dalamnya berdebar tanpa kendali. Sasuke deg-degan, terlebih lagi ketika ajakan sakral itu sukses meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Pria itu berbalik lagi hanya untuk mendapati Sakura masih berdiri di sana, cuping telinganya memerah dan gadis itu tidak bereaksi. Lalu begitulah.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Tunggu! Adegan itu tidak masuk dalam narasi tapi kenapa saya menulisnya!

Sakura pingsan!

Sasuke menyeringai, mengetahui fakta jika dirinya memiliki efek kuat pada gadis itu. Tapi detik berikutnya seringainya jatuh, wajahnya memucat. Sakura pingsan? Sakura pingsan? Sakura pingsan!? _What The F*ck!_

Tapi tunggu dulu! Seringai Sasuke mendadak tumbuh lagi. Dulu, dulu sekali; Sasuke pernah mendengar cerita tentang dongeng putri tidur, di mana sang putri tidur hanya akan terbangun jika dicium oleh pangeran.

Ini kesempatan emas. Jangan disia-siakan. Jangan.

Modus dikit tidak apa, kan?

..

..

 **End (?)**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **APA INI APA INI APA INIIIIII/lempar kolor sakeh/saya sedang dlm mode gesrek**

 **Maygaddd kok rasanya alay ya -.- kok rasanya alurnya keceletan gini ya -.- aduuhh semoga kagak deh ya :')**

 **Alohaaa ini pertama kalinya saya (dalam sejarah(?) tulisan saya) akhirnya bikin fanfic dgn setting anak sekolahan, yang sebenarnya nggak terlalu anak sekolahan bgt and (sebenarnya) nggak terlalu suka setting ini. Saya juga bikin karakter Sasu OOC bgt anjay, nggak kuat aslinya mah, maafkan daku papi, dirimu saya nistakan wkwkwk**

 **Saya juga selipin sedikit humor, tapi semoga kagak garing/hiks**

 **.**

 **sign**

 **-dhelineeTan**

 **...**

 **OMAKE**

 **..**

"Hei Jidat, kau suka Sasuke- _kun_ ya?"

"Apaan sih _Pig_ , jangan ngaco deh." Sakura tersungut-sungut.

"Hooo …."

"Dia itu orangnya menjengkelkan."

"Hooo … terus, terus."

"Nyebelin, sok ganteng, sok paling pintar, narsis, egois."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ emang ganteng, kan?"

"Iya lah!"

krik krik

Hening

"Emm, keliatan banget ya kalo aku suka dia?"

Ino terkikik dan Sakura melemparkan bantalnya hingga membuat gadis pirang itu terjungkal.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
